mount_snow_booksfandomcom-20200214-history
A kart fiction because I feel like writing and not doing my math homework
Princess Wonderful is my favorite character, so if you hate her, then just don't read this. Or read it anyway and leave comments about how much you hate her. Like I actually care. I'm making this up as I go along, like all the things I write, so I don't really know if it's going to be good or not. Let's do this. Oh, and apparently some things are kind of out of order here... it's basically an AU. And now for the actual story Edit Kart Kingdom's population was rapidly increasing, but since the majority of the population was little kids, no one really kept up with current events, simply because, well, they weren't interested in them. The fact that most seemed to overlook was that the area was titled Kart Kingdom, which generally means the ruler is a person of royalty. Since Kart Kingdom was very recently established though, the princess who ruled it was chosen. She wasn't of royal descent. Her parents didn't want to travel with her either; they were the type who hated change. They promised to visit whenever they could and write as much as possible, but the fact still remained that she didn't technically have royal parents. Her parents probably weren't even aware that Kart Kingdom would have a system of government to begin with. So, the princess ruled on her own. Well... not entirely on her own. She was quite young herself, after all. Since the world of the Kingdom was being expanded on every day thanks to modern technology, she had people who told her what to do. They also were very public about themselves, so everyone in the Kingdom knew who they were, and rightfully so. The princess hardly made any decisions on her own, and if she did, she wouldn't unless she consulted this group of people first, which was commonly dubbed the "KK Creators". Kart Kingdom is much larger than it seems. The princess does in fact live in a sort of palace, but it's quite far from the main areas of the Kingdom and the apartment-like system of caves that had recently been added specifically for housing. The princess lived in a palace that looked like a very large tree. It was in the Grand Glade region, but anyone could pass by it without even noticing. The inside was much bigger, and much more decorative. The princess herself was quite pretty, even if a bit over the top. She had light pink skin, short purple hair, and matching eyes. She wore a golden crown, as expected of her, and a purple dress. She actually liked being the princess, but she often felt as if she weren't doing much. She wanted to give speeches and such -- like a real princess. One day, she overheard the board of Creators talking in the office. They were sitting at their respective desks on their computers, which were arranged in a circle around a cardboard model of the Kingdom that was set up in the center of the room. "Anyone look at K's blog lately?" Pickleback questioned from behind his monitor. "Yeah, what about it?" "People have been requesting a PvP racing minigame..." "Yeah, I know." It only took Bishop a second to realize what his friend was talking about. "It's a neat idea. I've actually been working on some prototype assets with Ocean." "We can't make it PvP though." Bluebeard voiced, turning his chair around. "It might get out of hand." He glanced at the others. They silently acknowledged his remark, but it wasn't clear where they stood on the situation. After a minute, MechanicEd joined in on the conversation. "I'm not so sure about that..." he looked at the ceiling in thought, "but in any case, we could always experiment first, and take it to that level if things go well. See how people react to players who are already good at racing. That's how we can figure out if they can take the challenge or not." "We've been working on some code and music." DrLucas gestured to MechanicEd and Ocean, who nodded in confirmation. "This runs on HTML5. We can implement this by tomorrow morning if we've all been working on it by pure coincidence." He chuckled. Pickleback thought for a minute and nodded. "I think it's a good idea. We just need people to race." The princess walked into the room just then and hastily agreed with their decision. "We have to give the people what they want!" she exclaimed. "I know some people from my old town who raced for fun, so I can just ask them!" "Alright then, we'll get everything ready here." Bishop nodded as he took out a flash drive and motioned for Lucas to catch it. "Yup." He caught it perfectly and plugged it into his computer, which earned a finger guns gesture of approval from his friend before they both turned back to their computers like nothing happened, but they both couldn't help but smile a bit at that trick. "Wonderful!" I'll start writing the emails now." The princess hurried to her study to begin typing, because no one used handwritten letters anymore. It wasn't long before she finished the last of them and sent them all, but writing emails was surprisingly exhausting. She decided to get some rest before meeting with the group again later. TIME SKIP "Okay, before we finish up this project, I have an idea." She said, sitting at the head of the meeting table. "Can I race??" She asked excitedly. "I don't know if that's the best idea..." Bluebeard shared his concern. "I don't have anything against you racing, but it might be dangerous. Remember when we had to deal with LAHM? We managed to stop him, but none of us are sure about whether he will come back or not. What if he does something?" "Come on. We'll be fine." The princess reassured. Bishop shrugged. "Okay. Why not? I already made some assets for you anyway. Just for fun." "YAY!" The princess squealed. "I know what my racing name will be too! Princess Wonderful! It's perfect, right?" There were murmurs of agreement from around the room. "Oh, I can't wait to see all of my friends again! And we'll record videos! To hype up the community!" She brainstormed. "I'll finally talk to the public!" Everyone else just rolled their eyes jokingly as MechanicEd got the camera out of the storage closet. That's the end... so Author's Note Edit Oh my god. I hope the creators don't actually read this. They probably don't know about this wiki, but I don't know. Not only is it really bad considering the writing experience I should ''have by now, but I'm pretty sure that this is not even close to how things work in their office, and imagining them laughing at how inaccurate this is is honestly overwhelmingly embarrassing, and funny at the same time. Actually, I ''know that this isn't even close to how their office works. We don't even really know anything about the creators' personalities, so -- I don't know if you could tell -- I tried to give them basic ones for the story. DrLucas and MechanicEd are the really smart ones, and MechanicEd deals with cameras and stuff, Ocean writes music (that's really all I have. No lines. I honestly just remembered he was the one who did the music stream when I was writing this, so I kind of added him in last second. Just pretend he's doing something else at the same time, I guess...), Bishop and Ocean design assets together, and Bluebeard is seemingly a bit of a rookie, because he worries a lot, which can sometimes lead to him being the voice of reason in the group. Probably not at all accurate, so don't make fun of me, creators, but I had to come up with something. I hope they're all really good friends in real life, like I wrote in this story, though. Literally my favorite part was the flash drive trick. I want to see that in real life! And that INCLUDES the finger guns. Like, I was going to sit down and write about the monarchy of KK, but after I wrote that part, I realized that I actually had the most fun writing about the creators. I didn't really want to write much else after that. The flash drive trick is literally my PBS KIDS fantasy, haha. That's all I want to see from them. If you guys are reading this and aren't laughing too hard at how bad this is, can you please try doing that on a stream? Don't get hurt though, lol. Anyway, I started writing this because I was in that "I want to write something because I love to type and make up stories but mostly because I love to type" mood. You don't have to like this. Make fun of it all you want! Category:Sussettey1 Category:Kart Fictions Category:Kart tales Category:Mount Snow Studios